Don't forget about me!
by xXMaikXx
Summary: What happens when May get's angry about Ash? read to find out!Advanceshipping AaMAYL Satoharu Ash&May etc.
1. The Beginning

First of all, I want to thank for the Reviews for my other story. I'm sorry if my spelling and grammar is that bad :P, but I will work on it, I promise! Now you all know why I just get a B in English. Ok enough of my private life and I hope you like my new story! Oh yeah I nearly forgot, I eventually update my other story, but not so far

Disclaimer: Maik doesn't own Pokémon or the characters in this story!

Enjoy!

**Don't forget about me!**

**Chapter 1, ****the beginning**

It was a warm Day and our heroes are walking through a deep Wood, where they got, soon after they entered, lost.

"Man Brock this is your entire fault! You're the one who reads the Map" whined Max

"But you have a PokéNav with a Map, too!" scoffed Brock

"Oh guys! Stop it!" yelled a now angry May

"It's getting dark out here soon! We better set up camp." Suggested Ash**(A/N: I just dunno why I let him be the smart one)**

"I think you're right" agreed Brock

After they set up camp, Ash was sitting on his sleeping bag with Pikachu on his lap and he began to speak to him.

"Hey Pikachu? Do you think I should tell May tonight how I feel? Asked Ash his Long-time friend.

"Pika! Pi?" (Sure! why not?) Said Pikachu

"Yeah you're right Pikachu! I think tonight is perfect" smiled Ash

"Hey Ash?" asked Brock

"Yeah what is it? Asked Ash back

"You and May have to get Water! Today is your turn" finished Brock

"Ok" was the only thing he replied "Oh man! This is just PERFECT" yelled Ash in his head.

"Uh May? Are you coming?" asked Ash

"Just one moment" replied May

"Ok" said Ash and his smile grew brighter.

After they got Water, Ash tried to tell her his feelings.

"Uh May?" started Ash "there is something I have to tell you" finished Ash

"Yeah? What is it Ash?" asked May sweetly

"You know we travelled long together now and I wanted to tell you that I-"but he was interrupted by a certain green haired Coordinator.

"Hey you two!" yelled the Greenhead

"Hey Drew!" said May and hugged him tight "Drew is here! Isn't it fabulous Ash?"

"Oh… yeah… very fabulous" smiled Ash to hide his disappointment.

"I wanted to ask, if I can spend the night at your campsite? I already asked Brock and Max and they said 'Yes'! said the arrogant Coordinator **(A/N sorry )**

"Sure!" yelled May "uh, or do you have something against it Ash?"

"A lot" mumbled Ash

"Pardon?" asked May

"I said no" he lied with a false smile on his face

"Ok thanks Ash!" she replied happily

Back at the campsite…

"We're back" shouted May

"What took you so long?" asked Brock

"Drew intercepted us" said Ash with a hint of anger in his voice

"al-right" said Brock knowingly "set your sleeping bag over there up Drew" pointed Brock

At dinner…Ash and May started a conversation

"So, Ash?" started May "what did you want to ask me earlier?"

"Hm? Oh nevermind" said Ash and looked sadly at the fire "but I have a new question… can you help me train tomorrow?" said Ash, never taking his eyes of the fire.

"Sure, I promise!" smiled May

"Ok thank you" responded Ash sweetly

After dinner everybody went to bed except for Ash and Pikachu.

"Pikachu, I missed my chance to tell her" whispered Ash sadly and some tears were forming in his eyes.

"Pika?" (Are you sure?) Asked Pikachu

"Yes I am… didn't you see the "Gaze Of Love" at dinner? But maybe I still have a chance."

Pikachu nodded and yawned

"Yes I'm tired, too Pikachu." Said Ash and chuckled a bit.

The next morning Brock already started cooking and Ash was the last one asleep and the others weren't at the campsite

Soon he woke up and greeted Brock "wow Brock! That smells great! Do you know where the others are?

"Thanks Ash and yes I know where they are, they are at the lake that is over there" said Brock pointing to the left.

"Ok thanks" responded Ash and started to run to the lake.

When Ash came to the lake, he saw May, Drew and Max splashing with water.

"_Wow May is Beautiful with her Bikini"_ Thought Ash while blushing a bit.

"Hey over there" he yelled and smiled as they looked over to him

"Good morning Ash" they shouted in unison

"So May… How about training?" he asked happily

"Ohh… uh sry Ash but I wanted to train with Drew." She answered

"But you promised-"but he was cut off from May who said "can't we train tomorrow morning?"

"Okay May" he said frustrated

After this, Ash started to walk back to campsite to speak with Brock

"Hey Brock? Don't ya notice that May is acting different? I mean she forgot about her promise to train with me this morning and wanted to train with Drew instead." Said Ash

"Yeah you're right. She probably just has a crush on Drew." At this comment, Ash felt his heart sank and Jealousy build up in him.

**(A/N: sorry that I'm too lazy to describe the day :P)**

The next morning…

When Ash awoke, he heard a Pokémon Battle close-by, so, he stood up to check the Battle.

As he saw May and Drew battling, he decided to watch. After the Battle he asked May again.

"So May…you promised we would train today" he smiled

"Ohh… sorry Ash I'm training with Drew" this time, Ash's anger got the best of him and went postal.** (A/N: It was written in an English wordbook I don't know if it's right)**

"May why are you acting so different since Drew is here? Hm?" yelled Ash "You totally neglect me as a friend"

She was shocked by his sudden outburst but responded quickly.

"Let us alone!" countered May

"No! I want to know your Problem!"

"You don't let me an other alternative" she said and tossed a Pokéball. Now Brock and Max got around and began to watch what was going on.

"Bulbasaur use Solarbeam!" she yelled

"What?!" They shouted in unison

"You're kidding!" said Ash

Then the beam flew through the air and send Ash flying in a nearby tree.

After this, May knew she made a fault and ran up to him. He struggled to his feet and looked her straight in her face.

"If that is what you want, I'll let you alone." He said

She could swear she saw some tears flowing down his cheeks when he started to run into the woods.

"Ash…wait… I didn't mean to hurt you!" yelled May after him

"Don't follow me traitor" He said while sobbing

After nobody could see him anymore May felt tears forming in her eyes. She tried to hold them back in front of her friends, but one managed to escape her.

Ash forgot to get his Pokémon from the campsite and ran lonely deeper and deeper in the woods…

* * *

So this was the first chapter! I hope you like it, because it was very hard to write and please don't flame me, because I made Ash cry… I already feel bad for it!

I promise the next chapter will be happier.

This chapter is the longest I've ever written (not really hard to break my record xD)

So Please review


	2. Everything clear

**Thanks for so many Reviews! I think I found**** a great solution for the "May blasting off Ash" thing… This chapter is going to be more advanceshippy. **

**And Praetor of the Templar… I think my other story isn't finished yet**

**Disclaimer: Maik doesn't own Pokémon or the other characters (I hate this)**

**Enjoy!**

**Don't forget about me!**

**Chapter 2: Everything clear**

One week elapsed since Ash ran off into the Wood. It's a very cloudy day and May, Max and Brock nearly lost the hope of finding Ash, but now they were determined to find him. They split up this time to have a better chance. They searched for hours the whole week and sometimes they were sleepless in the night, especial May, whose fault it was.

After one hour searching, May got really hungry and her stomach began to mumble already.

"Oh man! Why did I deny Brocks request for food?" she asked herself loudly.

And now, of all times it began to rain. She began to run and beneath her feet she pressed the grass to the ground. Afterwards she came to a clearing and saw a figure sitting at a tree. Of course it was Ash.

"Oh my God! Ash! I finally found you!" she yelled running towards him. When she stood in front of him she saw that he was asleep, so she shook him to wake him up. But he didn't move. Then she noticed that his closes were wet. She took his hat off to see if he had fever.

"Oh no, Ash you have high fever!" she said. She took his arm over her shoulders and tried to carry him to her house.

Several hours later…

Ash lay in May's bed and woke slowly up. He opened his eyelids tiredly and wanted to sit up, but something on his chest kept him from sitting up. He lifted his head to see what was there and saw that May slept on his chest while holding one of his hands. He blushed slightly when he saw this he blushed crimson red and bit by bit he got more comfortable. After some time he got confused.

"_Didn't she attack me? But why is she caring for me now?"_ he thought_ "oh man I'm so tired…I think I'll sleep a little more."_

When he woke up again, He noticed that May wasn't there anymore. He decided to go out and search for his friends. When he came out he heard some screams, and heard all to familiar voices.

"Listen is that a voice I hear?"  
"It's speaking to me loud and clear."  
"Floating on the wind,"  
"Past the stars,"  
"In ya ears,"  
"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace,"  
"Dashing hope putting fear in its place,"  
"Jessie."  
"And James,"  
"Meowth, now that's a name."  
"Putting the do-gooders in there place,"  
"Team Rocket,"  
"We're in your..."  
"FACE!"  
"Wobbuffet!"  
"Mime, Mime."

"Team Rocket!" yelled Ash

"Ash help us!" shouted May

When Ash saw that his friends were tied up with a rope, he pressed his eyelids together and clenched his fists with anger. "You're not winning this!" shouted Ash.

"Come on! Fight us if you can you little twerp" said James

"Go Seviper!" yelled Jessie

"Go Cacnea!" shouted James

"Ok! If you want it this way, Sceptile I chose… Oh no… I totally forgot, I have no Pokémon with me!"** (A/N: I have written in chapter 1 that he ran off without his Pokémon)**

"_Ok Ash, use your bodycheck"_ he commanded himself silently. Then he began to charge at their Pokémon. First he tackled Seviper, sending it flying back. The next one was Cacnea but his needles jabbed his skin, but Cacnea was also flying back.

"Ow!" he gasped. After this, he ran to the place where his friends were tied up and untied the ropes.

At first he untied Brock then Max and then May. May hugged him directly and hold him tighter then ever. Then he heard something that annoyed him.

"Seviper, Poison Tail on the twerpette! " Yelled Jessie **(A/N: uhm I dunno if this is the right word for the attack)**

Ash was still in her hug and saw Seviper charging at May. He spun her around and the attack hit himself instead of May. He groaned in pain and his Clothes were a little frazzled, because Sevipers tail cut them. He kneeled down on one knee, closing one eye. This was enough for May and her anger got the best of her.

"Blaziken, Munchlax, Bulbasaur come on out!" she yelled "Blaziken use Flamethrower!

Munchlax and Bulbasaur use Solarbeam" commanded May.

The three attacks combined together and dispersed the dust below it. The attacks hit on the surface of the balloon and making it to explode.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" they yelled in unison.

"Ash!" Are you ok?" she asked. "Yeah I'm fine" he replied, but after he did he fainted and everything went black for him.

"Oh no, he's bleeding on his back" said Brock

"We have to bring him inside" said Max.

When Ash woke up, he found himself in May's room again. He got up and saw that on his upper body was a Bandage and he hadn't his T-shirt on. He dressed himself on with his usual outfit and saw that Pikachu was curled up to a ball on the covers where he laid before. When he came downstairs, he saw his friends chatting in the living room.

"Hey guys" he smiled.

"Hey Ash" they said back in unison

"May can I ask you something?" he asked "Sure Ash" she replied smiling

"Why did you neglect me back there and are caring for me now?"

"This is a long story" May said an started her story

**Flashback**

"Ash…wait… I didn't mean to hurt you!" yelled May after him

"Don't follow me traitor" He said while sobbing

After nobody could see him anymore May felt tears forming in her eyes. She tried to hold them back in front of her friends, but one managed to escape her.

Ash forgot to get his Pokémon from the campsite and ran lonely deeper and deeper in the woods…

"Drew you little Bastard" She bursted out.

"Huh? What did I do?" he asked, exactly knowing what she meant.

"Hm! The effect of the Attract attack from your new Skitty isn't working anymore" She snickered

"But how could this happen? He asked unbelieving

"I came back to reality when I blasted Ash off! You can't force love!" she yelled "and now go out of my live" she commanded

"but-" he was cut off by May "No buts! Go away!" she said again

When he vanished, they decided to search Ash

**End Flashback**

"I'm your friend Ash, I'm caring for you as much as you care for me" she said sweetly.

"I thought that you don't like me anymore…but now I'm relieved that you do like me." He smiled

"_Wow he is cute when he smiles… what? Did I just think that? Oh man, but you can ask every girl on earth that this looks cute, so it's natural… or not?"_

* * *

So this is the next chapter I hope you liked it... it's really difficult to write a story in english with the english names of the attacks and the Pokémon... and I think this was a good solution for the problem. I think i did better this time, but I want to know your opinion. Oh yeah and don't chop me because of my grammar xD

please R&R


	3. Free time

Hey, hey everybody! Sorry that it took so long to update my story! I know this sounds a little weird, but I get the ideas for my stories before I doze of to sleep… oh man -.- I got an idea for an other story but none for this one, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Free time**

The next day, Ash woke up in the living-room of the Maple residence. He had slept with Pikachu on the couch. As he looked around, he noticed it was already morning and heard someone in the kitchen. He slowly sat up to not wake Pikachu up, who was curled up to a ball beside Ash.

When Ash entered the kitchen, he saw Caroline making breakfast.

"Good morning Caroline." He said "That what you're cooking smells delicious"

"Oh, thanks Ash." she replied. "I hope it tastes good, too."

"Sure thing, I heard you are a great cook." He said.

After Ash sat down, the next person entered the kitchen.

"Good morning everybody" greeted Brock. "Morning Brock" said Ash. After everybody was ready for breakfast, they soon started eating. During their meal, they decided to go swimming that day. Luckily for them, it was a hot and sunny day.

They didn't want to waste time, so they went swimming immediately after breakfast. When they arrived at the beach, everyone started to take of their clothes **(A/N: they had their swimming things under their clothes)**

"The last one is a rotten egg!" cried May as she got a headstart. "Hey, not fair" yelped Max_ "this girl is too energetic" _he thought.

Soon, Ash had caught up with May and ran beside her. As May looked to her left, she was getting distracted _"Wow, Ash has a great body, he is kinda handsome"_ she thought and blushed a little, but what she didn't see was that a signpost was right in front of her. As she crashed into it, she fell back on her back and rubbed her head.

Max stopped beside her and teased "too distracted to look at Ash's body, hm?" "N-no, I thought I saw a Ho-oh" she stuttered "Yeah, sure" he said and rolled his eyes.

After that event, they began to splash with water and were swimming just for fun. After an hour, Brock and Max went out to dry themselves. Ash and May were still in the water and didn't notice they were swimming straight into the territory of a Tentacruel. When they reached the place, Ash got hit by a poison sting at his knee. He yelped in pain and saw the Tentacruel swimming towards them.

"May swim!" he yelled and they began to do their best to escape the dangerous situation. After a while they reached they beach and collapsed on the sand. Then the pain at Ash's knee came back and he yelped again. May tried to check him and said "Ash you're poisoned… I-I have to suck at it". When she said this, she blushed badly. "If that helps, then please, it hurts badly." She then started to suck at the wound and spit the poison out. He clenched his eyes together and tried not to think at it anymore "So… now we have to go home and get a bandage." She said. "This was so funny so far." He said disappointed

When they got home, May brought Ash some bandages and wrapped them around his knee.

"Is it better now?" she asked worried "yes and thanks to you May" he smiled. She blushed again at his smile and thought _"Why am I blushing again at his smile? Is it graver than I thought? I have to give in… he is cute I guess and I'm happy that he is the one my heart decided to love"_

* * *

La fin; das ende; the end of this chapter and… ha! Three languages! You can't top me! so... please R&R and I don't know if I did good this time... so it's your time to write 


End file.
